


The Nesting Angel

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is scared, Dean loses his temper, Dean spanks too hard, Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Vulnerable Castiel, Harsh Spanking, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Sam helps dean, Sam spanks Dean, Uncertain Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This is a role play done with Cat2000 while role playing. All mistakes are our's, not beta read. AU Clearly.Castiel risks himself on a vampire hunt and being without his powers, Dean gets furious with him. Not taking the time to cool down, the hunter's temper gets the best of him and he hurts Castiel during the spanking. Later he finds out why Castiel has been so moody and fighting him at every turn.This is a bit of an emotional fiction with Castiel going through pregnancy hormones so he cries and gets upset easily. A harsh spanking since we know Dean has a bit of a temper. Castiel is not the strong warrior he usually is and is extremely vulnerable with the new hormones so he is pretty needy and a bit clingy after being upset.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 40





	The Nesting Angel

Dean had been in the middle of fighting a vampire when it seemed the creature had the upper hand. The hunter wouldn’t have had many difficulties battling the vamp, but before he could do anything, Castiel attacked - drawing the vamp’s attention and nearly getting bitten himself, given that he wasn’t so good at the hand-to-hand fighting now that he no longer had his angel powers.

Dean sliced the vampire’s head off before it could hurt Castiel, but his face was filled with rage as he turned to the angel.

Castiel had thought that he was helping his mate, only to see the look of fury on Dean's face once the evil creature lay dead. He stood there panting, and then gulped at the fury - not sure what Dean would do, but knew this would be painful. "I...I...um...ah...wanted to h...help."

Without a word, Dean grabbed Castiel and all but dragged him to the Impala, too angry even to speak right now.

The angel whimpered, and expected to be taken to the hotel; but what happened next shocked Castiel beyond speech. "Uhhh...I'm sorry...Dean...didn't want you to get hurt."

Dean was too furious to even think about taking the angel back to the hotel, and instead shoved Castiel over the hood of the Impala, smacking his bottom hard.

Castiel's blue eyes widened in complete shock, being bent over the hood of the black Impala, before yelping at the sharp slap to his backside. "Ouch! No, please, not here!"

"You don't have your angel powers, and you still decided to put yourself in danger!" Dean punctuated each word with a slap to Castiel's bottom, before yanking his pants down.

"Aghh! No, please!" Castiel begged with a loud cry with his pants being pulled down, exposing his naked buttocks. "No!! Owww!"

Dean brought his hand down hard and fast, quickly turning Castiel's bottom a bright pink.

The angel sobbed, unable to get up from the unforgiving hood of the Impala with Dean holding him down. His bottom was beginning to really hurt, and all Cass could do was struggle and feel the burning punishment. "S...Sorry, Dean...Please, it hurts!"

Dean landed several more hard smacks before he finally stopped - but he was still angry, and wordlessly pulled Castiel into the car.

Castiel sniffled and whimpered when he was grabbed once more, put into the car, hissing at the burning pressure. "Oww..."

Dean drove silently back to the motel, his hands clenched tight on the wheel.

Cass had the feeling that he was in deep trouble, chewing his lower lip nervously, knowing that Dean was still furious. "D...Dean?"

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Dean said sharply. "Until we get to the motel, I want you thinking about the spanking I'm going to be giving you as soon as we're in the room."

Castiel whimpered a little at that, and his lower lip trembled, but he didn't say anything more. He just looked out the window, close to tears again, wishing Dean wouldn't hate him.

Dean finally pulled up outside the motel, and got out of the car, still not calmed down from his anger - or the fear he'd felt.

Cass just yelped when he was grabbed by his mate and dragged into the hotel room, with the door locking behind them. "Uhhh!"

Dean sat down on the bed and pulled Castiel right across his knees to resume spanking him again.

Castiel did nothing to stop Dean, only close to tears, obviously not going to bother fighting it. Dean was angry with him, and the angel couldn't stop him; and would only give what Dean thought to be excuses either way.

Dean continued spanking hard, and then finally stopped - but only to remove his belt.

Castiel was sobbing, and felt his heart aching, feeling he deserved it either way, having angered Dean. He then screamed, sobbing hard, at the belt coming down in hard splats and whacks.

Dean continued to bring the belt down hard - but his anger was fading finally.

Castiel just sobbed and felt his heart breaking with every harsh strike, soon bleeding; but it seemed Dean never noticed - or bothered to simmer down enough to care.

Dean stopped - finally - his stomach clenching at how much control he'd lost. The belt dropped from nerveless fingers as he wrapped his arms almost desperately around the angel, making sure no weight rested on his sore bottom.

The dark-haired, blue-eyed angel sobbed hard in Dean's arms, but ended up curling on the bed. Castiel just sobbed hard, unable to even say anything with his backside burning and bleeding.

Dean cuddled Castiel tightly. "I'm sorry...Cass...I'm sorry..." He took his cell phone out and dialed Sam's number.

Castiel just sobbed and hiccuped, unable to stop his entire body shaking, soon crawling under the warm covers when Dean dialed his phone.

Sam answered his phone, and heard the sobbing from Cass. "What happened, Dean? I can hear Cass being hysterical."

"I need Gabriel to come and help," Dean said instead of answering. "We're in the room." He hung up, and immediately started trying to coax the angel out. "Cass...I'm sorry...Really..."

Cass whimpered, still under the covers with his body shaking. "You...hate me...hurts...I'm s...sorry, didn't mean to get in trouble."

"I don't hate you, Cass...I'm sorry, I went too far..." Dean felt tears in his own eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I asked Sam to bring Gabriel over...he'll heal you."

Sam sighed and nodded, getting Gabriel up to go check on Castiel. They both left their hotel room and went into Dean's through the connecting door. "W...What happened?" the blond angel asked, utterly shocked to see his brother sobbing under the covers.

Cass just answered with a muffled whimper, not coming out from hiding. "You do, you were so mean."

Gabriel sighed and went to the bed. "Wow; man, Dean, you upset an angel with the emotional maturity of a teenager, and you are wondering why he is so scared?"

"Cass, I don't hate you. I love you. I'm sorry I was so mad..." Dean glanced towards Gabriel. "I know, I screwed up. Can you help him? Please?" he asked desperately.

"I can heal him, but you will need to mend your own emotional mess, Dean. My brother is hurting, upset, and in pain - both physically and emotionally. He only wanted to help you, and you lost control." The blond spoke evenly with sadness in his voice, going towards Castiel, gently healing his brother's physical pains. "You need to fix this one, Dean."

"I know." Dean edged nearer to Castiel, but didn't actually try to touch him yet. "Come out, Cass, please?" he said softly.

"I do not feel like it," Cass replied, under the covers; but did peek out a little, with his blue eyes still wide and scared.

Dean stayed where he was, unwilling to do anything that would spook the angel. "Cass...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I won't ask you to forgive me, cause I don't deserve it. If you don't want me near you, I understand..."

Castiel sobbed a little and curled up, scared and uncertain as to what to do. "Don't hate me, please...I don't want you to hate me...Dean, please, I can't have you hating me. Not now, not ever." The angel blinked and whimpered a little. "Dean, I...I...I...Um...I am l...late."

Gabriel and Sam went back to their room, with a comment for Dean to tell them if they needed anything. They knew that Dean and Castiel needed to deal with this on their own, closing the door behind them, neither having heard what Castiel had said.

Dean closed his eyes briefly, one or two tears slipping out. "I don't hate you, Cass...you're my world. I love you so much...I'm sorry..."

"You don't hate me? Really?" The angel came out a little nervously, looking at Dean, and whimpered. "D...Dean, are you even listening to me? I...I...am not bleeding...like I...should be.."

When Castiel came out, Dean reached out to slip his arms around the angel and hold him - and then blinked. "Cass...are you pregnant?"

The angel whimpered, and actually cried again when Dean wrapped his arms around him. "I...I don't know...Dean, I don't know." He sobbed, not knowing what to do about this. "Never took a test...don't...know h...how."

"Cass, don't cry..." Dean held the angel tighter when it seemed Castiel wasn't going to pull away from him. "I'll get a test and help you with it..."

"D...Don't know what to do...Scared...Getting upset too easily; and I'm cold, Dean." Castiel curled up into the other man's arms until Dean put a blanket on him.

Dean felt his eyes blurring a little, and held the angel tightly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"I'm s...scared, Dean...Don't know anything about Nesting. This is too soon. Lucifer is still out there; and I'm okay. Not upset about the angry thing, just scared about being late."

"We'll handle it, Cass..." Dean promised, not letting go of the angel. "And I still shouldn't have got so angry...I screwed up and hurt you badly..."

"I...was bad..." The angel sniffled when he admitted it to his mate. "What do we do now? I cannot help you if I am breeding."

"We'll figure out a way. You just need to worry about keeping yourself out of trouble."

"But Dean, I'm hungry, tired and cold."

"Well, I can grab you some food, and then you can sleep under the covers where it's nice and warm."

"Food?" Castiel perked at the idea of getting some food, with his stomach aching for something to eat right at that moment.

Dean nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, I am uncertain about that, sadly."

"Okay, let's narrow it down. You want to eat nice but bad food like me? Or healthy but boring like Sammy?"

"Um, well, I suppose I should be eating healthy; but I do not want to."

"What do you want to eat, Cass?"

"Well, rotted cow meat is not desirable at the moment. However, I did enjoy that frozen cow's milk with chocolate syrup, nuts, a cherry and whipped cow's milk."

"Oh, you mean the hot fudge sundae?" Dean nodded. "I'll get you one. You should probably eat something else as well, though."

"Um, that rolled meat in a sliced bun with yummy red goo in it?"

Dean nodded. "On it." He slowly released Castiel.

"Oh, and the test thing."

"Yeah, that too." Dean sighed, and looked at the angel. "Cass...I am sorry."

The angel looked at Dean and sighed. "Dean, it was my fault, and I risked myself. I am okay."

"Cass, you were scared of me. I screwed up."

"Yes, I shall not deceive you that yes I was frightened."

Dean closed his eyes briefly. "I can keep saying I'm sorry, but it won't ever be enough..."

"Dean, I love you; and am not mad or scared anymore. Please don't blame yourself."

"I love you, Cass, and I hurt you..."

"Love you too; and I may have hurt the baby without knowing it if I had got hurt."

Dean stepped over to the angel, and hugged him again. "That's not an excuse. I was angry, but I should have calmed down. And shouldn't have spanked you outside, either."

Castiel whimpered, and held onto Dean. "I...I deserved it; and when you yelled at me, I got scared."

"You didn't deserve that, Cass. I was mad...but I was scared too. You don't have your angel powers anymore, and you could have been badly hurt...even killed."

"I did, Dean, and I understand why you got mad; but I found that I could not control my emotions. I fear this may be the beginning of my emotional turmoil."

"Yeah...I think your hormones are gonna be playing havoc with you." Dean sighed, arms tight around the angel. "I'm not good at staying calm when someone I care about endangers themselves..."

"I only desired to protect you, Dean; but I risked myself and the baby - if I am pregnant."

Dean gently kissed the angel. "I don't hate you, Cass...don't ever think that."

"I...thought you did then when you yelled at me, telling me not to say anything more. I was frightened and hurting, Dean, but I realize that you do not hate me."

Dean looked steadily at the angel. "I'm sorry, Cass..."

"Please don't be, Dean. I am alright and forgive you."

Dean hugged him tighter. "Not sure I can forgive myself, though..."

"Dean, I love you and can never hate you."

"Thanks...but I'm still having trouble dealing." Dean sighed a little. "I'll figure it out."

The angel frowned, and cuddled up to his human mate. "If I am pregnant, will you be happy about it?"

"Yeah, Cass...I want us to have a child..."

Castiel smiled a little, and looked down at his still flat stomach, frowning when he noticed his abs had gotten soft. "My abs do not appear to be hard any longer."

Dean blinked. "Well, guessing your body's changing for the baby..."

"I guess so...um, how far along am I? When did I conceive?"

"Don't know, Cass. We can't exactly go to the hospital."

"I do suppose you are correct. It may be hard to explain a pregnant male angel."

"More like impossible." Dean kissed the angel softly. "You're still mine? Even after what I did?"

Castiel smiled, and kissed his lover deeply. "Yes, I am still yours, Dean, my beloved."

Dean returned the kiss, holding Castiel close. "Good. I need you, Cass...I need you alive and well."

"Need you too, Dean, and could never leave you."

"You'd better not...ever."

"Not ever planning to, Dean. You are my world and mate."

"You want that food now, Cass?"

"Yes, please, I am really hungry."

"Okay. I've got my cell if you need me." Dean released the angel again.

"Okay; um, could you please turn on the heat? I am a little cold."

"Sure, Cass." Dean turned the heat up, and then kissed the angel thoroughly.

Castiel smiled, and returned the kiss. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cass. And I'll be back soon."

"I hope so...your baby is hungry."

Dean smiled. "I'll hurry back," he promised.

"Okay, I will be here waiting for you."

Dean left the hotel room, going out to buy the food for Cass and a pregnancy test.

While Dean was out, Castiel cuddled under the warm blankets to keep warm, wondering what Dean planned to do to deal with his guilt.

*******

Dean came back after a while with the chilli dog, hot fudge sundae, and a pregnancy test. He'd also grabbed some water for the angel.

Castiel perked up, seeing the food and his lover, soon eating his treats with a soft whimper of pleasure; but then looked at the curious test. His blue eyes widened, reading the test instructions. "You wish for me to urinate on this?"

"Best way of checking without going to the hospital, Cass."

Cass just looked perplexed and frowned a little. "As you wish, but don't understand about this whole peeing on a stick concept." The angel got up and went to the washroom, and soon came out, looking a little nervous. "I must wait for ten minutes." He sat down, constantly looking at the bathroom door with whimpers.

Dean reached over to take Castiel's hand. "Don't worry about it."

'"But it is taking so long. I want to know at this moment."

"Just be patient, Cass. A few minutes isn't gonna make a difference."

The angel continued to look a few times, until Dean had to lay him down in his arms to distract him.

Dean gathered the angel close, and kissed him.

Castiel kissed his mate lovingly, and then nearly jumped when the timer on Dean's watch had gone off. The angel soon ungracefully fell off the bed onto his butt with a cute yelp, getting up, blushing. Castiel's blue eyes looked at Dean nervously, scampering into the washroom, coming out, confused; holding the test at different angles, unsure what it was saying. "I do not understand this archaic symbol."

Dean took the test and looked at it. "Looks like we're having a baby," he said with a grin.

"We are? Is that what that strange letter said, Dean?" the angel asked, and was then kissing the human passionately. "A baby?"

Dean returned the kiss, deeply and passionately. "Yeah, you're pregnant. We're going to have a child..."

"A baby? Really? I'm nesting?"

"Looks like. But this means you have to be even more careful, Cass..."

"I am no longer able to help you and the others, am I?"

"You've got to focus on staying safe, Cass. Now more than ever."

"Okay, no more chasing vampires; but please be careful, Dean. I may be a mother in a year, but you shall be a father."

"Cass, I've been fighting my whole life. Before you lost your angel powers, you seemed far more reliant on them. I'm safer than you are in a fight."

Castiel just pouted at that, looking almost adorable. "I am a warrior of God, Dean."

"But right now, you're staying out of the fight. I mean it."

"Alright. I will behave myself, Dean."

"Good." Dean kissed him.

"I will not get involved into battle," the angel promised his beloved, returning the kiss, giggling when Dean gently touched his belly.

Dean pulled Castiel tightly into his arms, continuing to kiss him, gently placing his hand against the angel's stomach.

"Our tiny angel baby, Dean. We are going to be parents."

Dean smiled. "Yeah...but maybe we should hold off on telling Sam and Gabriel till after this thing with Lucifer is finished?"

"I believe that may be for the best. They do have much to worry over at the moment, rather than over me and the baby."

Dean kissed Castiel. "I'll be doing enough of that anyway."

"I do hope you won't be worrying enough to be distracted in battle."

"Long as you stay out of it, Cass, it'll be fine."

"I will not get involved, Dean. I do not wish to risk the baby nor myself. I would rather not worry you either."

"Good. Cause if you put yourself in danger again, I won't be happy."

"I know that I shall be punished gravely."

"But I won't let you think I hate you again..."

"No more making my backside bleed?"

"Well...I'll try not to..."

"Okay, I can deal with that."

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel. "Love you."

"I love you too; and would love to mate before we sleep, if you feel up to it?"

"Are you sure, Cass? I did hurt you..."

"I love you, and I do not feel pain right now."

Dean kissed Castiel, sliding his hands over the angel's bare chest.

Castiel returned the kiss, moaning in pleasure, letting Dean lay him onto his back. "You are sadly over-dressed"

Dean smirked, letting his lips trail over Castiel's skin. "You can give me a hand here."

The angel giggled and squirmed. "You are tickling me." He soon was working on getting the human as naked as he was. Both were gently exploring each other's bodies with their lips, fingers, and flesh, coupling together.

Dean kissed Castiel hard and passionately, lightly biting his skin and leaving slight marks.

Cass was breathless with a loud moan, his body arching up while his lover worshiped his flesh.

Dean grabbed the lube to begin preparing Castiel, kissing him a few times.

Castiel smiled, and kissed his lover while Dean gently prepared him. "I love you...Please take what is yours."

"Going to, Cass." Dean continued to prepare the angel, kissing him some more.

"Mmm, hope so; because I desire to mate with you."

Dean finally pushed into Castiel after coating his erection with the lube.

"Uhhh, yes please, Dean!" The angel cried out with a loud moan, his legs wrapped around his lover's hips.

Dean sped up his strokes a little, kissing his way down Castiel's chest.

"I love you; and uhhh...please, deeper?"

"Love you too, Cass." Dean pushed deeper into the angel, kissing him hard and passionately.

Castiel continued to pant and moan while Dean made love to him. Their passion was growing, with both sweat slicked bodies moving in complete unison before Castiel let out a cry, coming on them both.

Dean felt his own release, and kissed Castiel hard again.

"Mmm; ohhh, Dean..."

"Mine," Dean whispered.

"Yes." Castiel hissed in pleasure. "I am yours."

Dean kissed the angel again.

"You are so lovely, Dean. I am happy to be yours and have your baby."

"You'd better be. There's no going back now."

"I am more than happy, Dean."

"Glad to hear it. And, you know, same here."

"You are very pleased with the nesting? The baby is not too soon on this mission?"

"Cass, I knew I wanted a child with you when you first talked about it. I don't care that it's earlier than we would have intended - but we do need to be careful."

"Yes, we do need to be careful with this baby; and I shall not become involved in this battle."

"You'd better not..."

"I won't...I want to protect the baby and my butt."

Dean kissed the angel deeply. "Love you."

Cass kissed the human back and smiled, kissing Dean deeply. "Love you so much."

Dean returned the kiss, pulling Castiel tightly into his arms.

Castiel felt his blue eyes growing heavy while Dean continued to rub his belly, having both just found out that he was nesting.

Dean lightly kissed the angel's neck. "Sleep, Cass."

The angel yawned and looked at his mate. "Mmm, love you, Dean." He was soon sleeping peacefully in the warm arms of the human that he loved more than anything else.

********

When Castiel was sleeping deeply, Dean kissed the angel gently and lovingly, and then slipped off the bed and out of the room to find his brother.

Sam was in the middle of having sex when his cell phone went off. He turned it on, panting a little, and groaned before answering it. "Y...Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you when you've got a spare minute," Dean said.

"Uhh, yeah, can you um give me five minutes?" Sam continued to pump into his mate nice and hard, slapping his bottom hard, earning a loud groan from Gabriel. "I've gotta go and will see you in a bit, Dean." He hung up and continued to ram into the tight, warm channel before coming with a loud cry.

"Yeah...so didn't need to hear that," Dean muttered once the call was disconnected.

Sam chuckled at that, and was soon kissing Gabriel once they had both come, with the room smelling of sex and chocolate. "So, any more ideas on using chocolate syrup?"

For his own part, Dean was pacing up and down the corridor, hands in his pockets, staring at the floor.

Sam opened the door after a little bit, wearing his jeans, with his hair a little messy. "Hey, so what's up?"

"We need to go...to another room," Dean said, not wanting to have this conversation out in the hallway.

"Um, okay, I will tell Gabe that I'll be right back." Sam went back into the room and went to tell Gabriel that he and Dean were going for a short walk. The younger Winchester then left the room, looking at his brother. "Okay, let's go find a room, I guess."

Dean picked the lock of an empty room and slipped inside.

Sam walked in after him with a soft sigh, sitting on the bed. "So you want to tell me what this is about and what is going on?"

"Can't figure that out for yourself, Sammy? You saw the state Cass was in."

"Oh, this is about you and Cass. You spanked him too hard and are feeling bad about it - but Cass is okay, and doubt he'd not forgive you."

"Remember how you felt after going too far with Gabe?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. "Even though he forgave you?"

Sam frowned, and looked at his brother. "Oh, so you want me to spank you like before?"

"I guess..." Dean sighed a little. "Doesn't matter that Cass doesn't blame me. It shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, I know how bad it feels to hurt them."

"So..." Dean looked at his brother, knowing Sam would know what he needed.

"So, I guess you should get your pants off and give me your belt."

Dean removed his belt slowly and handed it to Sam, pushing his pants and underwear down.

"Thank you, now come on and let's get your spanking done." Sam took Dean's hand and pulled his brother over his lap before he brought his own hand down hard.

Dean grunted a little, but lay over Sam's lap, not moving.

Sam continued to spank Dean nice and hard, his butt cheeks turning a bright pink from the hand prints. "So why am I doing this?" He asked the same question Dean had asked him before.

Dean couldn't stop the slight exclamations of pain. "I went too far with punishing Cass," he managed to get out, remembering how scared the angel had been.

"Yeah, you did; and I know you didn't mean to. Cass loves you more than anything else, and it just happened. You didn't mean anything by this, and are going to forgive yourself," Sam said, continuing to spank his brother hard.

Dean felt the tears begin to slip out of his eyes, and it didn't take long for his breath to catch on a sob.

Sam knew that Dean needed this, and soon grabbed the leather belt, bringing it down with a loud crack onto the bare butt cheeks.

Dean drew his breath in sharply, and started sobbing hard as the belt landed.

"I know this hurts; but you need it, Dean." Sam continued to spank his brother with the belt, making sure that his brother felt truly punished for hurting Castiel.

Dean was soon crying too hard to talk, not moving from where he lay across his brother's knees.

Sam continued to spank Dean a few more times with the belt to give him some extra strokes, before dropping the belt. The younger brother then embraced Dean while he sobbed out his guilt. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, Dean. Cass is okay."

Dean just sobbed in his brother's arms - but began to calm down.

"That's it, it's okay, Dean. Everything is alright, and Cass loves you. You never meant to hurt him."

"Thanks," Dean said quietly when he'd finally managed to calm down.

"Anytime, Dean, now do you feel better? You know that Cass won't ever hate you or leave you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah...but he was terrified of me. Still can't believe I hurt him that much."

Sam held Dean again. "Hey, I did the same with Gabe, remember? It is okay, and they both love us still even when we screw up."

"I know...We're lucky." Dean sighed.

"More than lucky, Dean, we are way more than lucky. Now you feeling all better?"

Dean nodded, pulling his underwear and pants back up. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Like I said, anytime; and think we should get back to bed. No offense or anything, but you look like Hell, Dean, and need to sleep. It's been one hell of a long day, you know."

"I know, Sam. We need to get back to our mates, too."

"Yep, Gabe can be pretty sexy in the shower afterwards." Sam said with a wicked smirk, handing Dean his belt back.

"Dude, did not need to know that." Dean fastened the belt around his waist once more.

Sam laughed as they left the empty room, heading back to their own rooms to return their mates' loving arms. He entered his room and smirked, hearing the shower, locked the door, got undressed; and made sure that Gabriel knew how hot sex in the shower really could be.

Dean slipped into the room again and got into bed with Castiel, holding the angel close and kissing him softly.

Castiel smiled in his sleep, and shifted back into Dean's warm, loving arms. "Mmm...love you."

"Love you too," Dean whispered, kissing the angel again.

Castiel went back into a deep sleep, feeling perfectly safe, loved; and knowing their future together would be filled with danger, monsters, and hunts. They could also look forward to love, passion, their family - and everything lovers could ever want forever.


End file.
